"Sweet Dreams are Made of this"/Flash emotionally hurts Twilight
Here is how "Sweet Dreams are Made of this" and Flash Sentry emotionally hurts Twilight in Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Rainbow Rocks. see the Code Red Girls go on stage, with the curtains closed Taser: Remember girls, don't charm them too well. Red Smoke: (annoyed) I know, Sydney. We don't want them to know what our powers are. Firestar: Have you two ever gotten along when it comes to orders? Taser and Red Smoke: No. Indominus Rex: Then get along. We're gonna have to work together. (They take a deep breath as music starts) Indominus Rex: Sweet dreams are made of this~ Who am I to disagree?~ I travel the world and the seven seas~ Everybody's looking for something~ Indominus Rex and Firestar: Some of them want to use you~ Some of them want to get used by you~ Some of them want to abuse you~ Some of them want to be abused~ Indominus Rex, Firestar, and Red Smoke: Ooh~ Taser: Hey, hey~ Indominus Rex, Firestar, and Red Smoke: Ooh~ Taser: Ah-ha-oh~ Indominus Rex: Sweet dreams are made of this~ Indominus Rex and Firestar: Who am I to disagree?~ I travel the world and the seven seas~ Everybody is looking for something~ Indominus Rex, Firestar, and Red Smoke: Ooh~ Taser: Ha, ha~ Indominus Rex, Firestar, and Red Smoke: Ooh~ Taser: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh~ Taser and Red Smoke: Hold your head up~ Keep your head up~ Indominus Rex and Firestar: Movin' on~ Taser and Red Smoke: Hold your head up~ Indominus Rex and Firestar: Movin' on~ Taser and Red Smoke: Keep your head up~ Indominus Rex and Firestar: Groovin' on~ the song continues, we see Sea Song watching Sea Song: This could prove problematic. (sees Flash keeping an eye on the Dazzlings from the shadows) He could as well. Taser and Red Smoke: (Cut to the hallway, we see the Rainbooms, Twi, and Code Red walking through the hall until Twilight bumps into Flash) Twilight Sparkle: We really need to stop bumping into each other like this. Flash Sentry: (to his bandmates) Uh, you guys hear something? Brawly Beats: Uhh-uhh. Ringo: Nope. Quicksilver: Excuse me? Twilight Sparkle: I said, we have to stop- Flash Sentry: There it is again. So annoying. Bucky Barnes: (pins him against the wall with his bionic arm) What's wrong with you, boy?! Twilight Sparkle: Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends. Major Malfunction: Put him down, Bucky. Bucky Barnes: (ignores him) Flash Sentry: You might wanna listen to him.(to Twilight) Yeah, and then you decide to just so you can beat me in the Battle of the Bands. I ''want ''this, Twilight, and you're trying to take it from me! Some friend. Light Ultron: (grabs Barnes) Let him go, Buck. Bucky Barnes: (pushes him off) Take... it... back! the girls walk away, we see Twilight shed a tear, while Flash continues to taunt her (Now completely peed off, Bucky puts all his weight onto his right arm then raises a clenched bionic arm) Sauron (Marvel): Buck, stop! Bucky Barnes: (throws his fist forward) Flash Sentry: (covers his face) (We hear a sound that sounds like a bell ringing, and then see that Barnes punched the locker instead) Bucky Barnes: (gets in his face) Never... do that... again. Do I make myself clear? Flash Sentry: (nods in fear) Bucky Barnes: (drops him and walks away) Next time you do that, you won't be so lucky. (He walks away, not noticing the Dazzlings watching) Adagio Dazzle: Tears and threats already? This is only the beginning. Principal Celestia: Up next, Trixie and the Illusions. Adagio Dazzle: We better head back, we're up after the band after Trixie. (They go round the corner but are confronted by Sunset Shimmer) (Screen turns black) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes